Patience is a Virtue
by DeathScytheMeister
Summary: This time they weren't going to fail. They were going to bring him back. And Sakura was going to have the first punch.
1. Prologue

The state that Konoha had been in devastated the pinkette. Fear had filled her heart and utter anger took over her form. Her duty was to protect Konoha at all cost. She had saved many that day but she lost a little of herself. As everything seemed to be nothing but ash, she felt her heart sting and her gut wrench at the thought of him. Her former team member. Uchiha Sasuke. Hatred. He had brought this upon, he had conspired with the enemy. He had helped plot this.

Didn't he?

The kunoichi knew she shouldn't point fingers, but who was to blame? In all this madness there must have a mastermind to it. And all she could think of was him, the teme that had joined the Akatsuki in order to destroy Konoha. And she had almost allowed him to have that pleasure. She could have punched herself for that. The Pinkette began to grin. Landing a good punch to his face wouldn't hurt right? She than frowned deeply, but she needed to find him. Perhaps they had taken the search and _rescue_ of the fucking traitor too lightly. She clenched her fist once again. Standing before the gates she held her fist in a clench; this time they weren't going to fail. They were going to bring him back, to his home, the home he so desperately wanted to destroy.

Turning her head to the right she gazed at Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of Konohagakure, her former Sensei, and friend. Beside him was Sai, the root Ninja that both her and Naruto never seemed to get along with. Fond of him finally, the Kunoichi was ready to call him friend. Turning her head to the left her eyes grew in excitement. His name graced her lips as she spoke, "Naruto-kun..." The blond turned his head and grinned giving her a thumbs up. He had excelled so far it had caught the female in a daze. Mature. Strong. The medic was a follower of the blonde's dream. She would help him become Hokage and she didn't have any doubts that he wouldn't reach his dream. The fact that a third of the team had returned caused her heart to jolt with excitement.

She was determined.

She was ready.

**She was going to have the first punch.**

Brought out from her thoughts she turned at the yell from Naruto, "Yosh! Lets get a move on. Are we just gonna stand here and watch as Tsunade-baa grows old or are we gonna bring the Teme back!?" The medic grinned, her fist released it's grip taking in a deep breath she spoke loudly, "Lets Go!"

This time they weren't going to fail.

Haruno Sakura was ready this time.


	2. First Punch

The clacking of the four pairs of sandals on the concrete of the crumbling Akatsuki base echoed throughout the hallways. It was just like the first time that everyone had seen him since he had disappeared for three years and trained under Orochimaru. The medical ninja's hands were clenched once again, a sign of nervousness or excitement. Her knuckles were ready for the connection of her fist to his jaw. She was so prepared it was difficult for her not to scream in excitement. Anxious as she was she noticed that her team was the same as well. As they turned a corner his chakra became stronger. the base had broken apart as the end of the hallway caved in and light beamed through the hallway and the opening. Grinding her teeth she wasn't going to let him runaway again.

Her legs pumped as adrenaline pushed her farther and she ran faster soon leaving her former Sensei and Sai. She began to keep pace with Naruto as they sprinted. Hopping over the fallen rocks they jumped through the smoke leaving a trail of it after them. The clap of sandals on the earth created tension. Looking up sea foam blazed with energy, anger, excitement, it was intense and all she could do was grin. She shivered lightly, her large grin caught the group in front of her off guard.

They obviously took it wrong because the red head smirked and put her hand on her hip. She analyzed the group two male, one whore, and him. This couldn't have been any better. He continued to make eye-contact with Naruto which pissed her off. The Kunoichi clenched her fist as Naruto made his move. The raven made his as well. She cursed, _this was supposed to be her time to shine_. Obviously misjudgment caused the blond to overlook the male as the raven connected his fist to his Jaw. The medic moved quickly with stealth her fist gathered chakra, "**SHANNARO!**" He turned his head and tried to get out of the way. Instead of the face she hit his chest. Either way it sent him off. Hitting the wall the rocks broke apart as cursed. Coughing lightly she watched as he spit out red liquid on the floor and stood. Anger blazed in his eyes. But something else did as well.

Ignoring this the pinkette clicked her tongue. Looking towards her blond partner, "He's all yours Naruto." She had accomplished what she wanted. Turning her head she cocked it slightly as she watched the red headed female stare at her in shock simply smirking she listened as the red headed girl began to scream. The shrieking began to annoy her, "Oi, Urusei!" The red head glared, "You'll pay for hitting Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette grinned at this and started off. The red head clicked her tongue and prepared herself. The clashing of fist caused both female shinobi to recoil back. Skidding back the hair on the medics skin rose. Excitement filled her senses as the fight began.

Holding her arm she sighed deeply. The fight had finally ended. The red head had put up a good fight. Looking about she noticed that Sai and Kakashi's opponents had fled. Her eyes widened as she turned, the red head was gone too. A loud explosion caught the medic off guard as she turned. Sea Foam widened, the battle between Sasuke and Naruto still continued. Her arm glowed a bright green as she began to heal her broken arm. Her mended arm felt good as new as she sprinted quickly to aid Kakashi and Sai.

The battle between her former team mate and her best friend was almost ironic. So many times they had gone on and on about fighting each other and maybe this was what they both wanted. Her eyes blazed with admiration.

The climax was beginning.

Naruto stood in front of the three injured ninja. He grabbed his hand chakra formed within his hand. A large ball formed and began to change into a shuriken shape. Sasuke watched in amazement. His training with Jiraiya and his Sage training had come to climax of power. Naruto had one this fight. The raven wouldn't stop.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Both Jutsu's connected. Closing her eyes she felt Kakashi cover her form as the justu's flashed. The flurry of wind caused the Pinkette and Kakashi to skid back slightly. The clashing of chakra's had caused a shock wave. The cave crumpled, and the fallen rubble of the hideout had been swept away. The power caused a brilliant flash of light. The light began to dim and soon faded. Removing his arms from around the medic. The Jounin, the medic, and the root nin watched the scene. Both stood in silence, motionless. Fear began to make her heart race. The thumping of her heart pounded in her ears. Her friends name graced her lips once again, "Naruto?..."

And that was it. The raven fell to his knees and soon to the floor, defeated A smile spread and soon grew to a grin, "Naruto you did it-"

Naruto's body crumpled to the floor along side his former friend. Rushing to his side the medic went to knees next to him. Analyzing his body she found numerous bones in his arm were ripped from there sockets. Cursing she brushed the locks of hair that came over his face. He wore a weak grin as he stared at the medic, "We did it Sakura-chan..."

The medic shook her head, "No _you_ did it."

The blonde grinned as he closed as he failed to keep awake. With a smile she felt the tears leak from her eyes, "Baka."


End file.
